Heretofore, devices have been known that use an electrode for measuring pH comprising a glass electrode and a reference electrode. Devices have also been known which use pigments for measuring pH. However, a pH measuring technique using a luminescent complex and a probe incorporating the complex have not been known in the art.
With the conventional pH measuring techniques, it is difficult to measure proton concentrations in a micro environment such as within a membrane. A technique of measuring pH locally, on a molecular scale has been long sought after in the art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new luminescent probe complex for measuring pH which enables the measurement of pH easily in local areas, a luminescent probe membrane, a device for measuring pH and a method for measuring pH using the device.